1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drapery pleating and finishing machines; and, more particularly, to an improved pleater bar for use in a machine such as that disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,006.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of machines are known in the art for reshaping or finishing drapes after they have been cleaned, such as by dry cleaning or newly made. A complete review of the prior art in this area appears in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,006. In this patent, a machine is disclosed wherein drape or drapes are supported from a horizontally extending hanger bar which in turn is vertically movable on an upstanding frame. A horizontally mounted pleater bar assembly is also vertically movable on the upstanding frame. This assembly includes a pair of complementary pleater bars individually rotatable so as to facilitate the tucking of the drapery pleats into pleat forming fingers of the pleater bar assembly. Once the fabric has been properly positioned with respect to the pleater bar fingers, these fingers are movable into an interleaved condition in which the drapery may be drawn past these fingers so as to comb out the pleats. One of the pleater bars carries a double set of nested fingers which are axially displaceable along the pleater bar to lock or clamp the fabric against confronting portions of adjacent fingers of the other pleater bar assembly. This provides for effectively and neatly camping a lower hem portion of the drapery for stretching the fabric to a desired length. This stretching operation is effected by a tension spring placed in operation by a foot operated lock and release bar assembly and by adjustable stretch stops which limit the stretching of the drapery under the spring tension. Upon finishing the drape, its upper hem is quickly and easily released from drapery hooks carried by the hanger bar by a manually rotatable release bar assembly.
By use of the fingers of the pleater bar assembly, pleats are formed in the drape or drapes. However, it is desirable to eliminate any bulges of drapery material that may occur during the stretching operation. Such bulging may occur when the drapery fabric is clamped by the nested fingers.